Phoenix Rising
by Knight Rider Alpha
Summary: Pure happiness. That was one way to describe how Richard Castle was feeling. Driving his Silver Mercedes down the deserted Highway in The Hampton's, Having just spoken to his Bride to be NYPD Detective Kate Beckett. He was getting Married. (Now consider this an extension to 06x23 making the episode and hour and half long).


_Hi Everyone_

_It's time I jumped on the bandwagon for a Fix-It-Fic for the Season Six Finale 'For Better or For Worse'._

_I understand 'MilMar' needed to keep us guessing. But to do that to us when all we wanted, All we wanted was a moment of happiness for Castle and Beckett and they couldn't do it. _

_I was pissed to be honest, Seriously pissed. But after reading an interview with AWM i feel a little better. But Season 7 can't come quick enough, Now being from the UK I give thanks to the powers of the Internet and YouTube for keeping me Castle supplied. _

_So enough of my rant, On with the Fic. Now consider this an extension to 06x23 making the episode and hour and half long. _

Standard Disclaimer: Not mine, Never will be. If i did own it, They would be married by now and enjoying three weeks on a Private Island in Maldives like Castle planned.

* * *

Phoenix Rising

Pure happiness.

That was one way to describe how Richard Castle was feeling. Driving his Silver Mercedes down the deserted Highway in The Hampton's, Having just spoken to his Bride to be NYPD Detective Kate Beckett.

He was getting Married

No more ex-husbands, No more mobsters on the run. No more venue fires, Dress disasters. This was it he was about to start the rest of his life with the woman of his dreams, The only woman for him.

Smiling like an idiot as his eyes glanced towards the rear view mirror, He caught sight of a black Cadillac Escalade. Now being in The Hampton's this wasn't an unusual sight, The playground for the rich weekender many of them drove cars like this. He pressed his foot down a little harder of the gas pedal his Mercedes increasing speed, He noticed the Escalade increased speed with him.

'What are they doing?' He thought

Once again pressing harder on the gas pedal the silver Mercedes lurching from the speed increase, He saw the Cadillac sped up and pulled along side it's black tinted windows shrouded the occupants from view.

The suddenly the passenger window slid down, A masked man with an automatic weapon came into view. Without warning the gunman fired a single round through the cars hood, A perfect shot through the engine block as the car slowed to a stop.

From the drivers seat. Castle was rooted in his spot hands gripping the wheel, His knuckles almost white from the pressure. He then found the barrel of a rifle pressed into his neck the Escalade having stopped and the gunman jumped out.

"Look...I don't know what you want" Castle said "...But whatever it is just take it, I have money there's no need for this"

The gunman smirked through the mouth hole in his ski mask "We don't want or need your money Mr Castle, All you need to know is that your coming with us. Now get out, Hands on your head!" Said the Gunman

Castle compiled opening the drivers door and stepped out, Hands on his hand fingers laced together. The gunman grabbed him by the collar of his clothing and pushed him towards the Escalade shoving him in the backseat and climbed in himself.

As the Escalade departed, A Tow truck arrived and loaded up the Mystery Writers car. There job was to take it a location close to the Writers Hampton's home and stage it.

Unknown to the kidnappers, Sitting in the drivers seat of a Blue Sedan just up the highway from the kidnap scene. Through the detached scope of a rifle the driver had scene events unfold, Just one thought kept running through his mind.

'Where are you taking my Son' he thought

The tension was rising by the second for the assembled Bridal Party at the house, The guests were getting a little restless. Castle was now over an hour late and now one had been able to reach him in that time.

Kate paced the carpet of the Master Bedroom, Her heels leaving tracks in the thick plush carpet she looked down desperately at her phone almost willing it to provide her the answer she sought.

Where was her Husband?

"It's been over an hour" Lanie stated "Where could he be?"

Kate paced again her worry increasing "He said he was only twenty minutes out when i spoke with him" She said as her phone then rang, Hope rising until she looked at the screen leaving it to fall again.

It wasn't Castle

"This is Katherine Beckett?" The voice on the other end of line asked

"This is she?" Kate responded, Wondering who could be calling her.

As she listened the to voice on the other end of the phone, He eyes shimmered with unshed tears that threatened to fall. It felt like a hand had reached into her chest and placed an iron grip around her heart, It was as if her entire world just shattered around her.

Without warning the phone fell from her grasp landing on the soft carpet, She turned and took off running right out of the bedroom.

"KATE!" shouted Lanie, All three woman wondering what was happening.

Taking dark wooden stairs two at a time. An absolute achievement in her white 5 inch heels she rushed out of the front, Into the bright sunshine she jumped into the nearest car available. A Vintage Rolls-Royce that was to be used as their wedding car, Providing the location to the driver who started the engine and sped towards the location.

Ten minutes later she arrived to the sight of Police cars, Fire trucks and EMT's parked on the road. Before the car had even stopped Kate was out and running towards a column of black smoke rising into the air, The front of her dress gathered in one hand she came to a stop at the top of a ditch her eyes widening at what she saw.

Castle's silver Mercedes nose first in the ditch and completely engulfed in flames.

Kate almost buckled from the image her eyes captured, Her Fiance, The love of her life was in that car and was now burning. The tears that had been threatening to fall at the house now ran down her cheeks unabated.

"RICK!" She screamed

She wanted nothing more than to rush down the embankment towards the burning wreck, But was stopped by a strong arm around her waist. She turned ready to attack the force stopping her from running towards the car.

It was Esposito.

"Chica, You can't go down there" He said and It pained him to say that, His friend was in that car burning to death.

The others soon arrived having followed Kate and the vintage Rolls from the house, Lanie helped hold onto Kate who was breaking like never before. The pain she felt almost unbearable, Jim was keeping a firm grip on Alexis. While Ryan and Jenny consoled a crying Martha.

"DAD!, DAD!" Screamed the young red head struggling against the grip the older Beckett had on her.

"Javi...Pp...please i need to help him" Kate wailed her voice so broken "Please...Rick...He needs my help"

Esposito didn't reply. He didn't know what to say how do you tell a bride that her groom just burned to death on there wedding day.

"Sweetie, Come on let's sit you down" Said Lanie trying to direct Kate to a nearby Ambulance with Esposito's help. Both of them knowing Kate wouldn't leave the embankment without coaxing.

"Lanie...I need to find him" Whispered Kate as she sat on the tailgate of the Ambulance, Ryan's tuxedo jacket protecting her pure white dress. Jim sat Alexis down next to his own daughter both women crying so utterly they could barely speak.

To all of them. Castle was dead and the pain they all shared their only connection to him now.

Meanwhile in the barn of an abandoned farm several miles from the highway, Grunts and screams of pain could be heard piercing the air of silence.

Castle tied to an old wooden chair his hand bound by zip-cuffs. Was at the complete mercy of his captors, Blood leaked from his mouth a large pool formed over his tongue. The thick metallic taste overloading his senses, His Armani tuxedo was ripped and covered in dry blood and dirt.

His head snapped to the side from another heavy punch to the face, The air blasted from his lungs by another strong punch to the gut. His attacker stepped back as Castle coughed trying in vain to get air into his depleted lungs.

"That's enough for the minute" A voice said

Castle took a deep breath his body finally allowing him to do so, Leaning back into the hard wood of the chair back he looked at his masked captors.

"Who the hell are you people?" He asked

A second man stepped forward. Who he can only assume was the driver of the SUV.

"Who we are Mr Castle is not important" Said the masked man as he folded his arms "But have been asked to provide you with a message"

"A message from whom?" Asked the Writer

The boxer of the pair handed the driver a black Ipad, Said man swiped his finger across the screen and turned it towards the writer.

The image Castle saw chilled the blood in his very veins. It was the smiling face of a never ending spectre in their lives.

Senator William Bracken.

_"Good afternoon Mr Castle, I trust your captors are treating you well" _Said Bracken sweetly, Clearly ignoring the current state of the Writer.

"BITE ME!, You son of a bitch!" Castle growled only to receive another punch to the face "What the hell do you want?" he asked reeling from the hit.

Bracken smiled on screen, He was clearly dressed in the orange of a prison inmate. So had a arranged this little get-together as a manner of revenge against those to put him there.

_"I wanted to give you a warning Mr Castle" _Bracken's features hardened considerably _"You and that bitch Detective will never be happy, You think you can cross me and come out unscathed well think again" _

Castle coughed and spat a clot of blood to the floor "Why don't you just crawl back in that hole you've found yourself in Bracken and die like the coward you are" Castle growled

The Senator almost sputtered with rage, The sheer defiance he was displaying enraging him to now end.

_"It amuses me Mr Castle the sheer audacity you show in the face of almost certain death, But like i said you crossed me and now it's time to pay the price" _Said Bracken as the masked Boxer pulled a pistol from his waistband and cocked the weapon pointing it at the writers head.

Castle lowered his head accepting his fate. This was it, He wouldn't get see the smiling face of his Wife-to-be as she approached him at the alter. He wouldn't get to see his daughter becoming President one day. No chance of rescue, No hope, Only death awaited him now.

'Kate, I am so sorry' He thought

He winced eyes shut as two loud bangs filled the empty space of the barn. A moment passed he expected to feel nothing, But he felt a trickle of blood run down his cheek. He was alive but how?, Who had come to his rescue, Opening a single eye he saw a man standing over the dead bodies of the boxer and the driver.

Dressed in jeans, boots and a brown leather jacket. He threw the masked men's guns away into the distance, Before bending down and picking up the fallen Ipad the shocked expression of Senator William Bracken still filling the screen.

_"Who are you?" _Asked Bracken

The masked rescuer reached up to his neck and removed his ski masked, Revealing the grey haired and hardened face of Jackson Hunt.

"Who i am Senator is not important, But you tried to take something very special from me" Snarled Hunt into the screen "You tried to take away my Son's wedding day, Now i just want you to know that i am keeping my eyes on you. If you try anything and i mean anything against this family you will find yourself in a world of darkness and pain faster than you can say shower rape. Am I making myself clear Senator"

Bracken narrowed his eyes _"Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?" _he said

Hunt just smirked "I know exactly who i am speaking to, A dead man that's who. Like i said try anything and your done" Said Hunt the threat dripping from his words "...I fact i should just do it for the trouble you've caused my family, I should kill you and drink your blood from a jump boot..."

_"Now listen here you son of a bitch..." _Bracken interrupted

"The clock is ticking Senator. I could reach out and touch you anytime i wanted" Hunt said smiling "Now that should scare you, So enjoy your remaining days because when I'm done with you they'll be scraping you off the floor with toothbrush"

_"Son of a bit..." _

Hunt just hurled the ipad into the air and fired a single round through the screen killing the device and the connection, He smiled as the device landed before he turned to the almost unconscious form of his son.

"Dad..." Slurred Castle from the chair.

"I'm here Son, Just hold on let's get you out of here" Said Hunt cutting the zip-ties with his combat knife.

With the bounds cut he heaved Castle out of the chair, easily supporting the Writers muscular body. The older man placed his sons arm of his own shoulder supporting the weight as he half carried, half dragged the Mystery Writer from the barn towards his blue sedan.

"Dad...What are you doing here?" Asked Castle as Hunt placed him in the passenger seat

"Well i could never miss the chance to see my only son get married could I"

Despite the situation, Despite there earlier interactions. Castle smiled happy that his father had come to his rescue, He felt and probably looked like hell. But at least he would get to see Kate again.

As Hunt climbed into the drivers seat, He started the engine and pulled away making at speed down the dirt track away from the farm. Once clear the barn was destroyed by a large explosion as a plume of black smoke rose into the air.

The sun was setting below the Horizon, Stood at the railing of a back deck. Still wearing her wedding gown Esposito tuxedo jacket covering her shoulders stood an utterly devastated Kate Beckett, She had cried until their was nothing left to come out. She had refused to remove the gown once they arrived back at the house. The guests had been shuttled to a nearby hotels until arrangements could be made about the wedding.

'What wedding' She thought 'i should be married to the love of my love by now'

The logical half of her screamed that Castle as gone and he wasn't coming back. But her heart told her that he was still out there, In serious trouble and as his partner she should be out their looking for him.

But she could move, Her body wouldn't allow it.

So here she stood her body numb of the world, Staring out at a sunset that held more meaning than ever before. Had the sunset of the there love, Was this the end.

No it couldn't, Wouldn't end like this.

She wiped both cheeks with the back of her right hand and turned towards the living room door, Yanking it open and stepped in to find the forlorn faces of everyone who stared at her expectantly.

"Katie..." Jim said hesitantly, No wasn't really sure what to say

Martha approached "Darling..."

Kate steeled her resolve "I'm going to look for him, I'm going to being Rick home" she said with such conviction a stark contrast to the broken woman from three hours ago.

Jim and Martha shared a look, Once again not really sure what to say. They looked towards the others who offered very little in return.

They were soon interrupted by the doorbell.

Kate marched towards the door and yanked it open, In an instant shock and surprise etched into her features. Standing in front of her was the bruised and bloodied visage of Richard Castle who was leaning against the door frame for support

"Rick..." She whispered

The Writer smiled before he fell forward, Kate rushed and caught him in her arms before lowering them both to the ground. Kate raised a hand running through the hair at the back of his head.

"Oh Rick...Who did this to you?" She whimpered, Fresh tears falling from from her eyes

The commotion had brought the others.

"Richard..."

"Dad..."

"Castle..."

Lanie burst through the group and helped Kate turn the mystery writer over onto his back and immediately began assessing his injuries. The whole time Kate kept his hand locked in his, She was stared at his bruised face willing his eyes to open, As if he was reading her mind his eyes opened ever so slightly he smiled despite the pain in his body.

"You look like an Angel" He whispered "I'm sorry I'm so late"

Kate smiled tears still falling from her eyes, she leaned down and whispered in his ear "Better late than never Babe" she said

The flashing lights of an ambulance arrived. As two EMT's rushed in through the front door and immediately loaded Castle onto a gurney and loaded him in the back, Kate immediately followed them offering a silent threat of 'Try and stop me'.

The others followed in an SUV to Southampton General Hospital. Kate still in her wedding gown followed the EMT's into the ER, Wanting to stay as close to Castle as she could. The others soon arrived and found the Detective waiting just outside the ER chewing on her thumbnail.

"Kate!, Where's Dad" Asked Alexis

Kate wrapped her slender arms around the red head "They've just taken him in for a detailed assessment, So we'll get some answers soon"

Jim then walked over placing a hand on his daughters shoulder "Are you OK Katie?" He asked

Kate nodded a hint of a smile "I'm fine Dad, I'm just so relieved Castle is OK"

"It's amazing isn't it" Said Alexis muffled by her almost step-mothers chest.

The group settled down in the chairs of a nearby waiting room, An hour later a Doctor dressed in green scrubs and white coat "Family of Richard Castle" He asked

Kate bolted to her feet "That's us!, Is he alright, When can we see him" She rattled off

The Doctor smiled "In a few moment, I'm Doctor Steven Richards I'm just completed the assessment of Mr Castle. Apart from some cuts and bruises and a slightly sprained ankle, Mr Castle is going to be OK. However he was very tired so as precautions against further injury we have sedated him and i would like to keep him in for observation and if all goes well we can discharge him in the morning"

Relief washed over the group like a tidal wave, Castle was going to be OK. Kate and Alexis hugged one another smiling like idiots. Espostio and Ryan fist bumbed both smiling, Jenny, Lanie, Martha and Jim all shared hugs.

"Thank you Doctor, Will we be able to see him"

Dr Richards smiled "In the next few minutes, I'll send a nurse to collect you once Mr Castle is settled"

Martha strode forward grasping the Doctor hand "Thank you Doctor, Thank you so much"

The good Doctor nodded "Your welcome Ma'am, Just doing my job" With that the Doctor departed.

A few minutes later a nurse arrived to explain that Castle had been settled and could accept visitors. Kate hung back thinking that Martha or Alexis should get the first visit.

"Oh Darling...You go first" Martha said "Your is wife...We'll hang back until your done" She finished as Alexis nodded in agreement happy to wait a few minutes longer.

"Thank you" Whispered Kate, She then followed the Nurse through several corridors towards room nine, Kate slowly pushed opened the door and found her love asleep in a hospital bed, The steady rise and fall of his chest enough proof to know he was okay. She slowly approached the bed and laced her fingers with his, The warmth of his hand a welcome sign banishing the chill the had filled her body since the start.

"Oh Rick...I'm so glad your OK" She whispered placing a light kiss on his forehead and his cheek "I thought I'd lost you...I was waiting for the moment i would wake up i thought it was all a terrible nightmare" Said Kate taking a seat at the side of his bed taking his hand in both of hers and placing a kiss on each finger. Once again providing a sense of calm and proving he wasn't a figment of her imagination.

The others soon joined her, Each getting a good look at the asleep writer. There own proof that he was here and alive.

Four hours passed as they kept a vigil over Castle. Jim came up behind his Daughter who still had a vice like grip on her Husbands hand, She had not moved from her spot since they entered.

"Katie, We are all heading back to the house" Jim whispered placed his hands on her each of her shoulders "You need to sleep Katie"

Kate nodded and stood from her chair "I'll see you in the morning Babe" She whispered

The group then departed from room heading back to the house, With the absolute intent to the return in the morning and get the Detective and Writer married if it was the last thing any of them did.

The next morning. The sunshine peeking through the blind of Castle Hospital room window. The Writer was sitting on the bed in jeans, boots and a shirt that had been provided for him by his mother who had a bag dropped over over night. His legs still swinging off the bed he thought back to his ordeal.

He remembered his Father had been there, He wasn't sure if it was real. He'd taken some pretty hard hits. But he could sworn he was there and had saved him.

Jackson Hunt

Castle shook his head. He was still tender in places and his ankle throbbed a dull ache, But the pain soon replaced with a sense of happiness. He was still here, He was still getting married.

He was broken from his thoughts as the door opened and in came Alexis, Esposito and Ryan all dressed in their tuxes.

The red head immediately dove into her Father's arms "I'm so glad your okay Daddy" She whispered.

Castle smiled wrapping his arms around his only Daughter "Me too Pumpkin"

"Nice of you to join us Bro, Fashionably late as always" Joked Esposito, Trust the Latino Detective to add levity to such a situation.

"Nice to see you guys too, But where's Kate?" He asked, Wondering where she could be

"She at the house getting ready" Piped up Alexis "Come on we've got to get you dressed"

"Dressed" Castle said confused "But i thought..."

Esposito thrust a suit carrier at the Writer "No thinking Bro, It's time to get you and Beckett married" Ryan just nodded in agreement.

Castle smiled and it was getting bigger by the second "Alright..." He stood from the bed laying the carrier on it's surface, Unzipping the bag and finding a perfect replica to one that had been ruined. A note was attached to the the lapel.

It read:

From one James Bond, To another.

Castle smiled as Alexis and the guys excused themselves from the room, Leaving the Writer to get dressed. fifteen minutes later Castle stepped out dressed in his tux looking dashing, Alexis approached from down the hall carrying her fathers discharge papers.

The foursome then exited the hospital to find the vintage White Rolls-Royce outside waiting for them, Each climbing in as it set off towards towards the Hampton's home.

From the master Bedroom Kate was getting ready once again, Only this time she knew Castle was make it. She had sent Alexis, Javi and Kevin to get him. Her mothers wedding gown had been expertly cleaned by a speedy dry cleaners, Her guests had been brought back from the hotels, The Caterers all ready and the DJ all set. The Minister stood at the altar ready to marry the deserving and happy couple, The Backyard all set and ready

Placing the final blue sapphire earring in her left lobe, She stood admiring her reflection in the mirror. It was almost like yesterday didn't happen, Like it was some horrible dream. But it was finally happening.

She was about to marry the love of her life. A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts as it opened slowly to reveal Jim Beckett in his suit.

"Oh Katie...You look breath taking" He whispered

Kate smiling twirling slightly "Thanks Daddy"

Jim extended his hand "I have been duly informed your dashing Groom has arrived, Are you ready"

Kate giggled to herself and grabbed her bouquet and stepped towards her father as she led her from the room, Slowly descending the stairs and out into the backyard. As they reached the beginning of the aisle, The wedding march played as the assembled guests stood their feet.

But for Kate she only noticed one person. The one person who had saved her from her own grief so many years ago, The one person who has shoved his way into her life and have never left. The beaming and dashing image of Richard Castle standing with Alexis, Esposito and Ryan at the end of the aisle.

As they approaching Jim handed his daughter to her future husband "Take care of my baby girl Rick" he said

Smiling Castle replied "I will Jim, Forever and always"

Jim nodded before taking a step back and taking a set at the front next to a single white rose in a vase next to framed photo of Johanna Beckett.

The couple soon turned to the Minister as he began the service. However their eyes never leaving each others, Only catching the important pieces and exchanging their custom and engraved Platinum and diamond wedding rings.

"By the power vested in me, By the State of New York I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" Announced the Minister "Rick, You may kiss your bride"

Castle didn't need to be told twice as she wrapped his arms around his new Wife and kissed her like he never before, Pouring all his love and passion into once simple connection. They soon separated resting his forehead against hers

"We did it Mrs Castle, We just got married" He whispered

Kate giggled happy beyond comparison. Beyond measure "That we did Mr Castle, I love you Rick...I don't know what i would of done if i lost you" She whispered

Castle smiled "You will never lose me Kate, I will Always come back to you"

Sharing one more Kiss before they turned smiling at the assembled guests who cheered in response, Soon the happy couple made their way down the aisle through clouds of rice and confetti.

Now Mr and Mrs Richard and Kate Castle

From a nearby hill overlooking the property, Jackson Hunt smiled. Even if it was from a distance he was happy her got to see his Son get married to a spitfire of a girl.

With one last fleeting glance he departed back to the world of shadows to fight the demons contained inside.

The Party went long into the night, A celebration of a union six years in the making. Two souls forever connected and made better because of it.

The end

* * *

A/N: Someone tell 'MilMar' That's what they should of done to keep us the Fandom happy. But whatever that's why were all fanfiction writers to correct mistakes in our own imaginative way. It would probably be greatest show on earth if we all got together to write the show.

I hope you all liked this by the way, I shouldn't keep ranting really lol

Until Next Time

Knight Rider Alpha.


End file.
